You should've said no
by Mrs.FredWeasley123
Summary: A songfic about Fred and my character Tatiana Dumbledore. My first songfic so please be nice. I OWN NOTHING BUT TATIANA! set during the Goblet of Fire


On the way back from the first task

Walking through the portrait hole with Hermione and Ron I heard giggling coming from near the fireplace I turned to see Angelina Johnson in nothing but her bra and knickers straddling Fred's lap snogging him. I looked at them with wide eyes before quickly running up to the fourth year dormitories.

In my room I summoned a fire in my cauldron and threw everything Fred gave me into it and watched it burn.

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**_

_**The smiles, the flowers, everything**_

_**Is gone…**_

The next day

I was walking with Ginny to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Tatiana!" I heard a voice call I turned around to see Fred running up to me I looked back to Ginny "Go get some breakfast I'll talk to you later." I said she nodded with a concerned look before going to the Great Hall.

_**Yesterday I found out about you**_

_**Even now just looking at you**_

_**Feels wrong…**_

I turned back to Fred and glared at him with disgust "Why have you been avoiding me?" Fred asked "Oh I don't know Fred! Maybe the fact that I caught you _snogging_ Angelina last night!" I said angrily. He looked at me with wide eyed "You…saw that?" he asked "It was kind of obvious to see it Fred you was in the common room!" I said turning around to walk off, he spun me around and looked down at me "I'm sorry! It didn't mean anything! I'd take it back if I could!" he said. I jerked my arm away from him and walked off.

_**You say that you'd take it all back**_

_**Given one chance it was a moment of weakness**_

_**And you said yes**_

Later on that day

Sitting on the couch in the common room curled up in a ball crying and starring at the fireplace I heard someone walking through the portrait hole I turned to see Fred with George and Lee. They give him a look and he nods and the go up to their dorms. Fred walked over and sat down beside me "I'm sorry. She just… walked up to me opening her robe to reveal her in nothing but her bra and knickers. She sat on my lap and started kissing on my neck and I just got caught up in it." He sighed. I glared at him "And you think _that_ should justify what you did!?" I said with my voice filled with rage. "Well no…but…" I cut him off "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID NO FRED AND WENT STRAIGHT UP TO YOUR BLOODY DORM! IT'S THE EASIEST WORD IN HUMAN LANGUAGE TO BLOODY SAY!" I yelled before storming off up to my dormitory.

_**You should've said no**_

_**You should've gone home**_

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_

_**You should've know that word**_

_**Bout what you did with her**_

_**Would get back to me**_

A few days later

I was doing my best to avoid Fred. Today I had decided to go to the library. "Tatiana!" I heard a voice from behind me I turned to see Fred. I glared at him before turning back to the bookshelf. He spun me around angrily "I said I'm sorry damn it!" he snapped "Sorry doesn't cut it Fred! I should've been in your mind! I shouldn't be crying every single damn day since I saw you with her! And asking myself why, what did I do to deserve that!" I snapped back before beginning to walk away. I felt something grab the bottom of my robes I looked down to see Fred on his knees looking up at me with tears in his eyes I tugged my robes away from him "You should've said no." I whispered before walking off.

_**And I should've been there**_

_**In the back of your mind**_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself why**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**_

_**You should've said no**_

_**Baby and you might still have me**_

The next day

Professor McGonagall called all the Gryffindor fourth years and up to the Great Hall for an announcement. She went on and on about the Yule Ball coming up and had Ron demonstrate with her.

Walking back from the Great Hall once again someone grabbed my arm and spun me around "Fred let me go." I demanded "No…I need to talk to you without you storming off." He said as he pulled me to a window and sat me down. "I've been crying so much Tatiana…I hate myself for what I've done." He said with tears in his eyes.

_**You can say that I've been crying**_

_**Baby you know all the right things**_

_**To say…**_

"Fred do you really think we can go back to being the same happy couple we was before you cheated on me?" I asked he nodded.

**But do you honestly**

**Expect me to believe**

**We could ever been the same**

"Tatiana the past is the past! If I had a time turner I'd stop myself from cheating on you! All I need is one chance to make us right! I've told you it was a moment of weakness." he said I scoffed.

_**You say that the past is the past**_

_**You need one chance**_

_**It was a moment of weakness**_

_**And you said yes**_

I stood up and glared at him "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID NO! I told you! You should have said no! You should have went up to your dorm! I should have been on your mind and you should have stopped it! You knew if you did it I'd find out!" I screamed loud enough for even Grandfather Dumbledore to hear me in his office.

_**You should've said no**_

_**You should've gone home**_

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_

_**You should've known that word bout what you would get back to me**_

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**_

_**I should be asking myself why**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**_

_**You should've said no**_

_**Baby and you might still have me**_

I started to cry as I glared at him "Tatiana…" Fred whispered. I turned around facing away from him "Was she worth it?" I asked "What?" he asked in confusion "WAS SHE WORTH IT!" I screamed turning back to face him with tears falling from my eyes.

_**Oh….**_

_**I can't resist**_

_**Before you go**_

_**Tell me this**_

_**Was it worth it**_

_**Was she worth this**_

He shook his head "Of course not…" he said starting to cry I shook my head at him and walked away.

_**No…**_

_**No, no, no…**_

_**You should've said no**_

_**You should've gone home**_

_**You should've thought twice**_

_**Before you let it all go**_

_**You should've known that word bout what you did with her**_

_**Would get back to me**_

_**And I should've been there**_

_**In the back of your mind**_

_**Shouldn't be asking myself why**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**_

_**You should've said no**_

_**Baby and you might still have me**_

The night of the Yule Ball

I was getting ready with Hermione, I was asked to go as friends by Dean Thomas and I said yes. Fred is taking Angelina.

The entire night Fred glared at us. When I sat down at a table as Dean danced with Ginny, Fred came up to me "So we're really over then?" he asked with sadness in his voice "Yes Fred." I said "I'm sorry..." he whispered "Yeah, well like I said. You should've said no. And you might still have me." I said "I love you Tatiana Grace Dumbledore." He said looking at me with tears in his eyes "I know…" I whispered getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.


End file.
